NCIS: Remake
by long sexylegs
Summary: Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs has the opportunity to fight crime in the hight bitter around the world. With four agents, a Navy SEAL, Senior NCIS agent, a Mossad and a computer genius, forensics scientist and a old retired ME doctor. They fight the worst evil in the world.


**New Story, new show**

 **TOSS or KEEP.**

The Team

NCIS Headquarters

Washington D.C, US.

0800

 _Ding._ The elevator doors opened and a pair of black six inch jimmy choos heel walked out to the executive part of the building, the top floor. Beautiful violet blouse with black dress pants, high end clothing with a gun and badge of NCIS around her waist, she walked with confidence ,her head up high and while paying no attention to the suits who walk past her. She made her way to the receptionist desk.

"I'm here for to see the director." She said to the the secretary.

"Name please?" reply the lady behind the desk.

"Jennifer Shepard." she smiled

The lady smiled at her and nodded. "The Director of NCIS will see you now. Agent Shepard."She looked at the silver door and back at Agent Shepard, who got the message and opened the door then entered.

The two men waiting inside surprised her. On man in particular, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He was sitting by the Director, looking at her with the sea blue eyes that Jennifer was also seem to find herself lost in. He looked older than the last time she saw him, however age seem to work for him. He looked stronger, clearer and more relaxed. His hair was military cut, with the salt and pepper coloring, which in her opinion, it was going great for him. He wore a formal suit without a tie.

"Jenny" He said, standing up.

Jenny walked into the room, stopping to just inches from him. "Jethro."

They were interrupted when the Director cleared his throat loudly. Jethro and Jenny turned to meet their Director, who nodded at the chairs adjacent from each other for them to sit down.

"Do you both know why you were pulled from the field to come here?" Director asked. They didn't reply, wait for the him to continue. "There is a new development in NCIS, this year will be the first year. And I would like you two to management it."

"Development?" Jethro asked.

"Yes, an decree type of agency."

"You mean… special ops?" Jenny frowned.

"Yes."

"But Covert operations are for agency like CIA or NSA."

" And now NCIS." the Director reply. He went to his draw and pulled out two files for both his agents. "The pentagon has given us $100 million more to budget of NCIS for the help with War against terror. The money can employ four new special agents of your choices, of course, and provide every high tech technology and equipment to work to eliminate and diffuse any threat against the U.S military: Army or Navy."

"Wait." Jenny interrupted. "Isn't that the army CID's job."

"This branch is very new, so I imaged there will be a lot of misunderstanding about who got juridictions. There will be a fight for jurisdiction with the FBI, CIA, NSA and any other agencies approved by the pentagon. I'll leave it to you two how to deal with that."

Jethro had one of the flies in his hand reading and Jenny was listening to the Director explain. "Just as the jurisdiction of NCIS is to look investate any U.S milItary personnel from Lieutenant to petty officials of death, crime, and theft and their families. That Jurisdictions will be same for this new program. With the expectations of terrorism and espionage around the world."

"Why did you chose us?" Jenny asked.

The director sighs. "Jennifer Shepard, NCIS New York. Naval intelligences for four years, worked with CIA before. And Leroy Jethro Gibbs, NCIS D.C. and marine in youth then Army Ranger for fives years. It seems you two have a large background with covert operations, so I want this branch to be successful. I believe I chose the best agents in NCIS Or do you both disagree?"

"No, Sir." they both said.

"Alright, so you two start tomorrow to meet the reminding four members of your teams here in the NCIS building on the 16th floor. That will be all. You can leave."

Jehro and Jenny stood up, took the large file and walked out. Jethro hold the door for Jenny, who smiled at him and walked out. They passed the secretary, a few offices down the hallway then to the elevator.

"I didn't know you were an NCIS agent." Jethro broke the silence in the elevator.

"You didn't asked." Jenny smirked.

"I had other things in my mind."

"I'm sure you did."

"You left first."

"That was 5 years ago." Jenny chuckled, "I didn't think you remembered me."

"How could I forget?" Jethro smirked.

The doors opened at the the lobby, and they walked out. "Do you want to grab some coffee?" Agent Gibbs asked.

Jenny smiled at him. "Coffee?"

"To catch up." Jethro held up the confidential file, the one their director gave them.

"Ok, you're buying." they walked out of the federal building.

Two blocks from NCIS Federal building

Washington D.C, U.S

0845

Jethro walked through the swarbe of people, hold one large coffee and medium coffee, to his companion seated at the window, where Jenny was sitting. She was looking out the window to the streets of Washington.

"Here, you go." Jethro placed a paper cup of coffee on the table in front of Jenny and took the seat opposite for her.

"So, do you know any of these new agents?"Jenny asked at she took a sip of her coffee.

"I know some." Jethro answered. " Special Agents Anthony DiNozzo and Timothy McGee. I recruited them myself."

"Recruited? They were not NCIS agents?"

"Not really. But they are now."

"What do you mean?" Jenny frowned.

"DiNozzo is a Navy SEAL Lieutenant and work with the Delta forces at some point of his life. He has great leadership skill, exceptional hand to hand compact skills."

"So, what made YOU recruited him?"

"His work as an undercover with the NSA in Yemen was very impressive, so much so that I had to fight CIA and NSA to get him." Jethro smiled at her.

"A NAVY SEAL who worked with NSA, and Delta forces. Tells me that he has no loyal."

"Tells me that he can adapt." Jethro defend. They stared at each other.

"Special agent Mcgee? What about him?" Jenny asked.

"I worked with him months ago. He was a part time desk agent in Norfolk. MIT graduate and I found out he is a hacker genius. He is more use to me than the NCIS office in Norfolk."

Jenny was looking the file. "It says here, he is the second son of Admiral McGee."

"I know." Jethro nodded.

"Okay, moving on then. Abgail Gibbs?" Jenny smiled at him. "You have a daughter?"

"Adopted."

"She is a forensic scientist. A good one to have high clearance enough to work with you"

"And a champion multitasker." He added.

"Master degree in forensic science in Stanford University. And had a job right after graduation with NCIS, working there for three years." Jenny informed.

"Got to keep her close." he shrugged.

"Yeah, I'll bet. She is the third person you recruited for this team."

"Her clearance is high enough."

"So you recruited these people to be in your team to do high level missions?" Jenny asked, she had her elbow's on the table with her chest on the table. It gave Jethro a good look of her boobs.

"I didn't recruit the Mossad officer."

Jenny wided her eyes. "Mossad?".

"Yes. well ex-Mossad. Officer Ziva David, now a NCIS field agent." Jethro explains. "She is trained with how to kill and has been an assassin for Mossad for ten years. Now she has an American citizenship and she is able to work with an American feredal agency. Direact thought her prevous skill may be of use to us. "

"Ten years? She looks in her late twenties. " Jenny joked."Huh, director was not kidding around."

"Yeah, if we are going to compete with CIA and NSA. We need an A game." he lead back in his chair, looking out the window.

"Is that what we are doing? NCIS under ferderal law has no Jurisduction to any covert operations what so ever."

"No. we are having coffee." Jethro got up of his chair. "I'll see you at the Navy Yard office tomorrow morning." and he walked out of the coffee shop.


End file.
